Always Return to Me
by Rakusa
Summary: Oh right the enticer: "You may be my best friend but I know your relationship with my girlfriend, stay away."
1. Prelude of things to come

----Always return to me----

--Prelude--

"Mamoru honey, it's Chika." A petite brunette began speaking into her cellular phone. "I'm just calling to touch bases with you, my trip out of town ended earlier than expected, so I was hoping our time could coincide this week." She finished. "Well, I've got to go, I hate being one of those people who speak on their phone during lunch, talk to you later honey, good bye." She clicked off the phone with a single click and slid her cell back into her tight jeans' pocket.

She had just picked up her fork about to eat a piece of nice juicy steak, when the seat opposite of hers was sudden occupied. She looked up to be confronted by a medium sized black haired woman. "Excuse me." The woman apologized airily.

The brunette stared at the black haired woman for a moment before taking a bite of her steak, and chewed to give her time to think. "May I help you?" Chika finally got out.

"Yes, sorry, did I hear you correctly, that you know Chiba Mamoru?" The black haired woman questioned, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Who _are_ you?" Chika demanded.

"I'm sorry, my name is Kameko, I used to date Mamoru, but did I hear correctly, that you know him?" Kameko hesitated before looking Chika in the eyes again. "Are you dating Mamoru to be more precise?"

"I don't see where that is any of your business, since _you_ are no longer dating him, he obviously doesn't want you in his life any more." Chika stated stiffly, the conversation on her part firmly closed.

"You're right of course." Kameko brushed off that in a hurry. "But I'm just trying to save you some heartache in the long run. Where you aren't correct about however just because Mamoru stops dating a girl doesn't mean that she's out of his life, in fact some just get closer."

"Than when they were dating?" Chika questioned, only a faint interest in what was being said because it would be helpful in her explanation to Mamoru about pestering old girlfriends.

"Yes, some get to share in more secrets than the casual girlfriend gets, because they become best friends after breaking up with him." She toyed with her black hair, waiting for some type of reply from the woman.

"You're telling me what exactly?" Chika looked down at her plate and suddenly it didn't look so appetizing, the meat no longer looked juicy. Instead it looked like a clump of cooked brown crap and the potatoes just as good.

"Don't you know about Usagi and Mamoru? Geez, I mean Mamoru and Usagi, she just always ends up coming first." Kameko answered unhelpfully.

"What?" Was Chika's intelligent reply, this black haired girl was making no sense.

"Usagi and Mamoru, didn't you know that she always comes first in his life? That no matter what happens, he always goes back to her?" Kameko explained quickly as if telling one of the most important secrets in the world and it was an urgent need to tell Chiko this now of all times.

"So they're friends, so what, I saw her once from a distance, she seemed friendly enough." Chika brushed off her intruder's misplaced concern.

"They're not just 'friends'" Kameko hissed, and noticing her voice had gotten higher and was causing a scene, lowered it once again. "They are the creation of evil themselves. Every time Mamoru has a girlfriend, he breaks up with her just to go back into Usagi's waiting arms."

"You can't be serious, not every time, if that is even true." Chika waved it away, her meal became tempting once again, and as she raised the succulent morsels to her mouth, she glanced at the angering woman across from her.

"It's true whether you believe or not. Usagi stole Mamoru away from her best friend, and once it didn't work out they went their separate ways. Mamoru onto another girl, and Usagi took up with a guy. Usagi broke with said guy, and decided she was bored and broke Mamoru up his girlfriend by planting stories in her head. Beryl I believe her name was. They weren't even dating for long, I think it was a month at the most." Kameko vented. "Every time sense then, its been close to the same story, if it wasn't Usagi breaking up the relationships, then it was Mamoru and heading directly for her comfort."

"How can I believe this is even close to the truth?" Chika denied Kameko's claim.

"If you don't believe me, list Mamoru's girlfriends for me." Kameko countered.

"Well we haven't really discussed past relationships yet, we're still kind of settling into the relationship, but I know he won't leave me for Usagi, I saw her from a distance, she's a blond little thing, and he likes his women darker."

"I thought the same thing myself, but he ended up breaking up with me not long after I had gotten together with him, and went straight back to Usagi." Kameko stood up with a flourish grace.

"Yeah, well isn't she dating that up and coming architect?" Chika hedged, still not quite wanting to believe the fantastic tale falling in front of her.

"That's never stopped them before. He's just another bump on the road, I bet he's gone by now." Kameko shrugged her fair shoulders; the black hair was a veil around her. "I'm just telling you to watch out or it will happen to you too."

After Kameko left her table, Chika tried to eat the rest of her meal and not let her words get to her, but after she had placed the steak in her mouth, the feeling of cold dead weight settled in her and it wasn't entirely from the now too cold to eat steak either. She had to discover if the words were true. She too rose from the table outside the café, paid for her meal and left.

Kameko watched her go, with a satisfied smirk residing on her face, things just got interesting again. 


	2. One thing leads to another

---Chapter 1---

Chiba Mamoru, unaware of all that transpired today with his name being the main topic, entered the Crown. A notorious bar and grill that had expanded from the one stifling name of 'Crown Arcade', now it still owned some of the less hassling machines and a jute box for those still oriented to spend money on music. It was just that, a bar and grill, every once in awhile Motoki would surprise people by putting a milkshake or smoothie on the menu when he felt so inclined, recently in the last few weeks he had put it on there every day.

Which only meant one thing, Motoki was in love again.

A fact Mamoru was privileged to confirm as he entered the Crown today. Motoki was making out with his most recent girlfriend. Mamoru cleared his throat. "Good god Usagi, can't find anybody who doesn't know you to date you, so you though somebody you already met might have changed their mind? I guess old habits die hard."

Usagi groaned inwardly as she was still leaning across the counter, her lips still firmly attached to Motoki's, she nipped playfully at his before leaning back and turning around to face the boon of her life, Mamoru. "Actually Mamoru, Motoki's not an old habit, in fact the only old habit I do have is ending up with you every once in awhile, and somehow that isn't as pleasant as it should be, I guess I'm growing out of my old habits." She shot back, a challenge issuing in her eyes.

"Ouch." Mamoru put a hand to his heart. "Where'd you learn that? Motoki, what else have you been teaching Usa-chan here while I've been gone?" A hinting look being shot at his other best friend.

"Quite a lot actually." Motoki looked embarrassed for a moment before coming out and wrapping his arm firmly around Usagi's waist. "You may be my best friend but I know your relationship with my girlfriend, stay away." Motoki snapped. "If I have to regress back to elementary school terms, then listen up because I'll only state them once for you 'mine, keep off, no touchy, no takey.' You got me?"

"MOTOKI, WE'VE GOT A PROBLEM BACK HERE!!" The loud voice of one of his workers shouted through the swinging door.

Motoki reluctantly removed his arm from around Usagi's waist, still eyeing Mamoru cynically. "Usa, I'll be back shortly, all right? I've just got to deal with this problem, promise me you'll still be here when I get back?"

Usagi looked at her watch, then the Crown's extremely large clock hung. "If you get back within 15 minutes, I can keep that promise." Usagi shrugged, before giving him a peck on the lips. "You better go, the sooner you get back the better." Motoki nodded then disappeared behind the doors where the voice had come from.

"What's his problem?" Mamoru jerked his in the direction Motoki had just vanished to.

"He's just feeling a little insecure because I turned down his marriage proposal." Usagi shrugged looking quite relaxed as she sat in her boyfriend's place of work, telling her on again off again ex-boyfriend and best friend that she just turned down a major step in a relationship most girls pushed for.

"Why?" Mamoru grew concerned. "It's something you've wanted all your life, why turn it down now?"

"Because I'm not sure it came from the right place." Usagi glanced down at her watch again. "Motoki! 10 minutes!" She shouted, ignoring the incredible looks the customers were giving her turned back to the disbelieving Mamoru.

"The right place? Where'd you want it to come from? His butt?" He was giving her the 'I can't believe you' look.

Usagi rolled her eyes, a yawn escaped her and she blinked back the moisture that it left behind in her eyes before deciding on an answer to give Mamoru. "I want it to come from his heart." She finally stated truthfully.

"What inclination is there that Motoki would offer you marriage with anything other than his heart? I know Motoki, he's wanted this almost as long as you have, but it's never been the right timing for you two to get together."

"Well, it's kind of like, why now? Is it because I have a great look-"—You've always had a great look—"Not the point." She glared as she spoke the last words after being cut off. "I'm wondering if Motoki is being superficial and I've never noticed it before or if I'm being silly, but I don't really want to ask him this in light of my recent decline to take our relationship the next step further. If I had known before he asked that he was thinking about it, I would have asked then, but now I don't know when I can." She explained, her fears for the first time coming to light in the form of words, not just thoughts.

"There's one thing about Motoki, never doubt him or his feelings. He's honest and truthful. Just don't kid yourself with him." Mamoru paused before taking the seat right next to her at the bar. "You can kid yourself with every other guy, in fact I prefer it, but it's just not something that you can accuse Motoki of." He took her hand in his. "I'm breaking one of Motoki's rules." Mamoru stated wryly, used to taking such liberties without conscious thought.

"Yeah but if he knew you were trying to help his case I think he would forgive you." Usagi smiled at him and partially at herself.

"Anyways, back to the main topic. You've been waiting for his ring since you were naïve and 13, except when you were dating me that first time of course." He joked, missing her measuring look. "Be honest with yourself here as you are in every other aspect of your life."

"Thank you Mamoru, you've given me a lot to consider." She glanced bemusedly at the clock, 10 minutes had gone by, so it meant she only had another 3 minutes. "1 minute Toki!" She yelled, the only thing she manipulated was time, just to get people to get a jump on something and be faster than if she gave the full amount of time.

"Any time Usa-chan, you know you can always turn to me."

Usagi yawned. "Thank you Mamoru." She yawned again. "Oh, excuse me, but I just had a very late night followed by an even earlier morning, I'm afraid I'm more tired than I had though when I got here this afternoon."

"No apologizes necessary." He gave her shoulders a good rubbing but silently took his hands away as Motoki came back into the room.

"Sorry Usa, but the grate broke and we had to deal with a mini fire and the blender decided to burst, no more smoothies for awhile." Seeing Usagi's dejected frown, hurried to explain. "I have to go dig up one of the other 8 we packaged away while remodeling this place. It's buried underneath all my other lumber and architectural things."

"No worries, hero Mamoru is back in town and he's got the perfect remedy, Usa-chan can just stop by my home when ever she wants and chef Mamoru will mix her up the best smoothie she's ever had before." Mamoru saluted.

"I think Mamoru's got his jobs mixed up." Motoki stated conspiratorial to Usagi.

Usagi laughed. "I'm sorry Mamoru, but I happen to know what happens when you use a blender, it's like me trying to use one of Mako-chan's advanced culinary arts cook books that she's loaned to me so I could try and make spaghetti. No I think I'll just go to her restaurant, she gives them to me free, and I know they'll be good." Usagi winked at him before completely shutting him out by turning back to Motoki. "Toki-chan, I've gotta go." She pouted wrapping her arms around his neck.

"So soon Usa? But I thought that work didn't start for another 15 minutes." Motoki wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer so he could rest his forehead against hers and look into her blue eyes.

"Are you kidding me? I've got to try and get cigarette smoke out of my hair again before I go to work, and that always takes me such a long time. Some people don't like that smell, you know." She admonished.

"All right, but give me a call when you're done." Motoki brushed her nose with his.

"Will do, I can't bare the time we'll be spending apart." Her large blue eyes the color of the clearest lake looked into his sadly.

"Yes, well you know how you could make that easier on the two of us." He suggested but it was the wrong thing to say because suddenly Usagi became less tender.

"I know Toki, stop pressuring me, I need to think things through." She grumbled, gave his cheek a quick peck, but he wouldn't let her go with only that. He caught her face in his hand and pulled her face back to his and captured her lips. It was short, but better than the cheek. "I'll see you later Toki." She left, and gave Mamoru a half remembered wave.

Mamoru whistled after she left. "Some girl you got there Motoki." Mamoru teased, but the way that Motoki was glaring at him he knew it wasn't time to bring up what he and Usagi had talked about. So instead he gave into some light hearted jabbing.

"Yes, and that's exactly it isn't it Mamoru, she's mine." Motoki added not pleased at the turn about over the last few days, ending with his life long competition sitting there after the tender farewell with Usagi.

"You know she won't be yours for long buddy. That girl's so flighty, she couldn't pick a man and stay with him if her life counted on it." Mamoru shook his head; this was leading into unwanted territories. "So what have the Ordango and you been up to that I've already tempted."

"More intimacies than you've been granted I'm sure." Motoki grinned at the knowledge and wouldn't say a word on the subject any more.

"I'm sure, but you do know that she'll come back to me, she always does, it's just something we share, the inability to find true love." Mamoru couldn't have Motoki to have the last dig, he always had the last dig, and Mamoru wanted it for a change. Besides it was in a subject he knew all about.

"Well until that day occurs she's in _my_ arms, not yours, so stay away from her. When will you stop chasing her?" Motoki snapped.

"When she gets married." Mamoru finished lightly before getting up to leave before he could follow it down that subject. "And by the way Motoki-kun, I don't chase her, and she doesn't chase me, we just always seem to find each other when we feel most alone." With that Mamoru walked out the Crown for the first time feeling like he shouldn't have gone so far with his old buddy.


	3. Two hot to handle

)-(Chapter 2 –()- Two hot to handle

"I need some answers before I break up with my boyfriend." Chika stormed into the quiet library and plopped down opposite of Usagi.

"You must be Mamoru's girlfriend." Usagi said on a laugh, trying to hold her humor at bay.

"What's so funny?" Chika commanded an answer.

"Nothing, well, actually its just that you remind me so much of me." Usagi quipped.

"How so?" Chika gave her a measuring look as her eyes traveled over the modestly dressed Usagi before looking at herself, a little less modest.

"Come blaring in like a bull and demanding answers." Usagi explained relaxed, glanced down once at her book before snapping it shut. She swung her legs back down from the armrest of the cushioned chair.

"You don't look like it, in fact, you look very… calm." Chika observed.

"Yes, well, it's a subject I don't care about, unless of course you end up hurting him, then I care, will you hurt him?" Usagi's eyes flashed dangerously at the chance one of her best friends may get hurt.

"I don't know." Chika shrugged carelessly, beware of Usagi's warning of a quick temper.

Usagi smiled at her before leaning across the coffee table and resting her elbows on it, locked her hands together and rested her chin upon the back as she bent her hands back towards her. "Now, what can I do for you?" She asked innocently.

"Well is it true that you and Mamoru always get together and break up, to try somebody new then dump them and get back together again." Chika asked toying with her purple beaded ring on her right hand.

"In a word, yes." Usagi admitted.

"I knew it!" Chika pounced on her knowledge. "You didn't even bat an eye, you should be ashamed of yourself for wreaking all those relationships."

"I wasn't done." Usagi sighed. "This is going to be another long talk I see it already. Ok, you should probably be talking to Mamoru about this, but since you came to me I don't see what choice I have but to explain it to you." Usagi motioned for her to get comfortable before continuing. "Whom has been talking to you about this? Because I'm sure you didn't come to this answer yourself, unless Mamoru's changed and dropped hints about his previous relationships."

"Well, I don't really know." Chika admitted.

"Oh dear." Usagi dropped her hand and folded them on the coffee table; she was still leaning over. "You don't know who's been telling you these things?"

"Well…" Chika scrounged up her face. "Her name was Kameko." She finally managed to get out.

Usagi bit her lip. "I'll have to tell Mamoru that she's spreading rumors again." She shook her head before turning her piercing eyes on Chika. Chika almost cowered at the intensity in her eyes but still seeming so deceptively calm. "What did she tell you exactly?"

Chika recounted everything Kameko had told her that day. Usagi listened calmly to the whole story. "I even asked around and met up with some of his previous girlfriends, including that Rei girl. So I went to confront Mamoru on this, but he wasn't there and I thought to get the full story from you, who better to tell me than the woman responsible of it."

"And what did all those women tell you about my relationship with my best friend?" Usagi raised an eyebrow.

"We-ll, that they parted on good terms, Mamoru generally let them break up with him but they knew he was prepared to do it but rather wanted peace between him and the exes."

"Good." Usagi nodded happily that none of them were unfortunate enough to be the ones she had spoken to. "What do you do for a living Chika?"

"I'm a reporter." Chika answered honestly, if she was going to get an honest answer she'd brave the repulsion she usually got from high society people.

"No wonder I liked you. So everything I tell you is off the record, correct?" Usagi received a nod in the affirmative. "Good, because there is no need to have any of this getting back to the public."

Usagi relaxed back into her seat and pulled her legs under her. "You better get comfortable, this won't be easy to take in all at once." Chika looked jealously at the ease in which Usagi moved, her khaki clad legs could accommodate Usagi's need to constantly be moving. Her blouse was light and airy in a light green to off set her hair and draw attention to her eyes. Chika was dressed in jean shorts and a purple tank-top.

"All right." Chika left her feet firmly on the ground, her feet were encased in tennis shoes while Usagi's were bare after taking them out earlier of her restricting tan heels to give her an added height.

"Let's start with Rei." Usagi began. "She was and forever will be my best friend. I had known her only a few years but I had known Mamoru most of my life." Usagi paused in thought. "Perhaps I should start back earlier, to when Mamoru and I were children." Usagi wrinkled her nose. "The thing is, Mamoru hasn't always had the easy life, his father was in an accident and Mamoru was in the car with him. His father died and Mamoru had amnesia, he couldn't tell anybody his name or his next of kin. I was in the hospital visiting my mother who had just given birth to my little brother and I stumbled upon Mamoru."

Usagi shrugged. "He was lonely and I gave him a rose out of the dozen for my mother. Ever since then we had become friends. His memory came back to him eventually and when his mother found him worried sick, he told her about the accident and of his meeting with me. She made sure that we had the ability to spend time together and wanted us to fall out naturally, not forced as she was grateful for me being their if only a moment to her lost son."

Usagi switched positions slightly and stretched. "So we grew up together, we lived in different cities and had different friends and schools but we'd meet every once in awhile at was then called the Crown arcade. It was there that Mamoru and I became friends with the owner's son. Motoki, my boyfriend, at that time was the preteen who sat around and switched money for change for the games. He was a little bored at the job but was pleased none the less at the responsibility of it." There was an affection smile on Usagi's lips when mentioning Motoki.

"Motoki and I became closer and closer than friends, but we never made it official, and at that time I was dating a boy, I forget his name at the moment. He surprised me though by taking up with a girl named Reika, and they were a steady couple throughout high school. When I had turned 13 I had a huge crush on Motoki, he was a year my senior, but it was there still. Mamoru was the same age as he was, and when I was 15 he started dating Rei. I was in between admirers at the time and I was lost on what to do, all three of my best friends were tied up with a significant other and I was feeling left out."

Usagi smiled broadly at Chika. "I'm only telling you this so you have all the facts before you go ahead with a notion to break up with the man. At that time I learned that my feelings towards my friend had changed into something deeper and one day I acted on it unthinkingly. We were playing spin the bottle at a party and when I spun it, it landed on Mamoru and when I went to kiss him; I went for a deep kiss. Rei luckily wasn't there at the time, but when we parted Mamoru told me we needed to talk."

Usagi looked intently at Chika as she explained fully. "I didn't mean to take Mamoru away from Rei, but Rei confessed to me later that she was planning to break up with him anyways, Mamoru was constantly distracted by me whenever they were together and that's all they would talk about." Usagi pulled out of the bag by her chair a water bottle and drank from it.

"That was the only time I had a need to feel guilty about my actions with Mamoru. The only other time I stole him away from a girl was Beryl, but that one he enlisted my help because she was clingy and wouldn't take the break up as truth. We staged a make out scene and Beryl finally took the hint that Mamoru had plainly stated that they were breaking up."

Usagi sighed. "You're probably wondering about all the other times we dated as well. The thing is, after Rei, we just seemed to coincide with break ups, and had nothing better to do so we offered companionship to one another. That's all we ever were to each other, companions to idle away the time." Usagi explained.

"Interesting story, but it doesn't explain Kameko's hatred towards the two of you." Chika looked suspiciously at Usagi.

Usagi rolled her eyes. "I am never anything but honest, so hear me out. Rei was talking to her longest lasting boyfriend about the strangeness of my relationship with Mamoru. Mamoru and I are just friends mind you and Kameko over heard her. She was feeling betrayed the Mamoru never told her about us, but he told her coldly that it wasn't important to their relationship."

"Will you try to break Mamoru and I up?" Chika wanted to know.

"I will not try, no, I like you because you remind me of me, and those are the ones that I know are strong enough women to hold his attention."

"But not too strong for him to handle?" Chika wondered.

"Mamoru likes a challenge." Usagi tried to hide a smile. "I can't promise you however that he won't break up with you, he's fickle like that."

"If I ask you to stay away from him, will you?" Chika sounded like a reporter.

"No." Usagi rolled her shoulders. "He's my best friend and I won't give him up for just anybody."

"If I ask him to give you up, will his answer be the same as yours?"

"Most likely." Usagi consented. "But I can't tell you for sure. Mamoru's his own person and anything I say he'll probably go against it because I think I'm so sure of him."

"How do you understand Mamoru so well?" Chika asked.

"Because, as I've said, I've known him forever, and it's a normal mental psychosis to always return to the person you've depended on the most for the longest time because they were there for you when nobody else was. I haven't encouraged it at all but I just happen to be there at the right time also alone."

"You speak so scientifically and separated from it, how do you do that?" Chika wondered.

"I used to be a psychologist." Usagi divulged. "But I quit a couple of years ago."

"Washed out? Not prepared for the mental difficulties it ensured?" Chika sounded smug at what she thought there was.

Usagi's laugh tinkled over Chika and she knew she guessed wrong. "Not washed out, or anything. I left my career willingly; I decided I wasn't really doing anything then listening to the same superficial problems and a few ones that mattered and sorted them out easily and then I decided on a job change within the same field."

"Tuskino Usagi, have I heard that name before?" Chika mused before her eyes brightened with knowledge. "You were that well known psychologist that pretty much disappeared after announcing her retirement from sitting on couches with patient at such a young age almost right after your career took off. You had several major break throughs in the field and everybody wanted to be just like you."

"What field do you write about as a journalist?" Usagi asked sharply.

"Not psychology." Chika defended. "I was reading my friend's article on you when I learned about your strange retirement so I asked into it, but I forgot about it completely since then."

"I don't want anything in the paper about me, that's why I changed jobs as well." Usagi warned.

"Fine." Chika settled.

Usagi looked lazily at Chika. "Anything else you'd like to know?"

"How many people have you told this story to?" Chika wanted to know.

With her half closed Usagi responded. "Three other of his girlfriends."

"And none of them stayed with Mamoru after you told them?"

Usagi looked at the ceiling following the squares with her eyes. "I suppose none of them trusted him enough to. But maybe that's because I agreed that if Mamoru ends their relationship with them he'll be back at my door wanting in and I'd most likely let him." Usagi's eyes landed back on Chika. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I still need to think about it. Thank you for explaining this too me." Chika stood up and held out her hand.

Usagi shook it. "Yeah, sure."


	4. Three words too late

() Chapter 3() Three words too late

Mamoru walked into the Crown again but a few days later. He waited for Motoki to come out and speak with him, but the man wasn't showing his face. Mamoru was wondering if Motoki was mad at him for his comments earlier but he scratched off that possibility, Motoki was a man to take things like that in his stride.

A frilly waitress came out to take his order but he turned her down. "I'm actually here to see Motoki, did he have to go to the dig site today instead?"

The waitress blushed. "No, he's here, but… he's in the back room."

She attempted to warn him as he jumped over the counter and knocked on the door before walking in to catch sight of Motoki and Usagi making out on the couch. "Usa." Motoki said silkily. "Come upstairs with me…"

"Excuse me." Mamoru interrupted the incriminating scene.

Motoki's head snapped up and he removed his hand from underneath Usagi's shirt and off of her butt. "Hey Mamoru." He greeted before giving Usagi one last kiss. "Don't you have to get to work?" Motoki asked her.

Usagi with a high blush on her cheeks like she had just been caught doing something she shouldn't have hurried to get up. By the time she straightened out her tight black jean capris and her yellow tee shirt she was indefinitely more put together on the inside as well. "You're right Toki-chan I do." She offered him a huge smile before attempting to brush past Mamoru who still occupied the doorway but as she did their arms touched and Usagi shivered. "Excuse me." She told him and he got out of her way.

Once she was out the door Mamoru turned back on Motoki. "When you said that you had taken more liberties with Usagi than I did, I didn't believe you."

"What? Jealous Mamoru?" Motoki got straightened out himself as his arousal slowly disappeared.

"Not really, I'm not the one she said no to marrying." Mamoru said lightly as if it was common knowledge.

"Usagi talks too much." Motoki had a grin though. "But I take pleasure in shutting her up."

Mamoru's jaw tightened but then he relaxed remembering his promise to his best female friend and reminding himself that Motoki was his best male friend as well. "It's a good thing she talks to me at least, I learn her deepest darkest fears."

Motoki walked out of the room and Mamoru went back to the right side of the table. "Oh, and what's that?" Motoki wondered.

Mamoru switched subjects. "Do you have a new blender working?"

"Yeah, but don't tell me that you want a smoothie." Motoki's good humor came back. "So what is it that you came here for?"

"I wanted to know if you love my best friend."

"No." Motoki answered truthfully. "In fact I hate your best friend with all my being, I hate her so much that it hurts sometimes."

Mamoru jumped to his feet, grabbed Motoki's collar and hauled him over the counter part ways so his feet were barely touching the ground. "You SOB." Mamoru hissed. "You are just using her, she was right when she said your offer didn't come from your heart. You wanted to take her to bed even though you can't stand the sight of her. You are the worst kind of man ever to exist I don't even know how I could ever have become friends with the likes of you."

Motoki narrowed his eyes at the fiery expression gracing Mamoru's face calmly. For one second he was just talking and the next he was hanging off the ground. "I said I hated your best friend, I didn't say that I hated Usagi."

"You better explain that real fast or I will kill you for the hurt you'll set upon Usagi." Mamoru snarled but dropping Motoki none-the-less.

Motoki fixed his top again looking at Mamoru with a less than happy expression. "I love Usa, she's perfect, smart, beautiful, has a great sense of humor, she's somebody I want to spend the rest of my life with. She's the one I love with all my heart and never want to let go. Your best friend Tuskino Usagi I hate, she's a totally different person, she's dependent on you to pull her out of her most recent break up, she will return to your arms no matter what happens. She's disgusting; she's the one that's in love with you. She's nothing that I want, so yes, I hate Tuskino Usagi, but I love my Usa, I love how she is with me, and I love how she is around you when she's my girlfriend, she acts like you don't exist, which is perfect from the terrible way she acts like with you." Motoki explained.

"You want her to change?" Mamoru picked up.

"I don't want her to change, she already has, she's changed to somebody who loves me, not you." Motoki grumbled.

"Will you treat Usa-chan correctly?" Mamoru asked.

"I will treat her like a queen and adore her my entire life." Motoki answered.

"Did you realize that she's loved you since she was thirteen, pining after your ring?" Mamoru wondered.

"Did she really? What kind of fool I've been." Motoki said satirically. "I must have been blinded by something until recently."

"Shut up." Mamoru pushed him. His cell phone began to ring and he answered it. "Hello? Oh, hey Chika, yeah I got your message. No. Really, she did? I guess I'll have to talk to her about that. Oh, that's too bad, but I guess I understand your reasoning. No, all right, have a good life. Bye." Motoki was waiting an explanation. "Chika just broke up with me, and she said Usagi was having a hand in her decision." Mamoru shrugged.

"Your getting used to this, aren't you?" Motoki asked dryly.

"Eh, it happens, Usagi just likes to ruin my relationships unconsciously." Mamoru stood up. "Well I better be running, got to go find a new girlfriend and all."

Mamoru's real plan was finding Usagi and yelling at her for ruining a relationship that was going fairly well. Or at least that's what his brain was telling him. He headed for her apartment and caught her as she was coming out. "Oh, hey Mamoru." She greeted. "Do you want to come in?" She had changed to work related clothing and Mamoru took her up on her offer.

"I got a call from Chika." He growled shutting the door behind him.

"I was wondering why you were visiting." Usagi smiled. "Before you start yelling at me, let me tell you that I told her to come talk to you but she wouldn't listen."

"You shouldn't have said a word." He bit out, she took a step back in surprise, he never really got mad at her.

"Did I break up a relationship you really wanted to keep?" Usagi asked cautiously.

"So you admit that you wanted to break it up?" He stalked over to her.

"No…" Usagi denied. "I didn't want to do it."

"You little liar." He gripped her arms and shook her. "You don't want to see me happy, you have wanted to make me suffer for what ever reason and that's why you've done this to me since we were in our teens."

Usagi pulled her arms away. "I don't lie, I never lie, how dare you accuse me of that!" She was angry now too. "You know, I don't mean to ruin your relationships, I tell them the complete truth." She glared.

"Really?" He pulled her to him again. "You probably-" He cut himself off. "This is stupid, I'm sorry, I'm not really mad at you although I should be, and you're right, you don't lie, not to me at least."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Usagi raised an eyebrow.

"Because you-" He stopped again. "Nevermind. What'd you say this time to Chika?" He asked interested.

"She's a journalist."

"I know, but she wanted to keep it hush hush." Mamoru shrugged.

"I hate journalists, intent on explaining things away, no wonder I felt a kindred spirit in her."

Mamoru barked a laugh. "My little explainer." He mused looking down into her face. And Mamoru attempted to close the distance. Usagi sidestepped him.

"I'm in love with Motoki." She bit out.

"Yeah right." He placed his hand on her shoulder and slipped the shirt off her shoulder and started to place hot kisses along her collar bone from behind.

Usagi attempted to shrug him off but he held her still. "I don't cheat on my boyfriends, and I don't break up with them for you, you may do that, but I've never and I'm not going to start now." She said crisply.

"Come to bed with me Usagi, Motoki wont ever need to find out." Mamoru lowered his voice seductively.

"No, I already told you I'm in love with Motoki." Usagi placed her elbow in his stomach.

"Give the old Mamomu a break. If you loved him like you keep spouting love should be like, then you would have already accepted his proposal."

"Mamomu? It should be more like Moron." Except she pronounced it 'Maron'. "And love doesn't factor into the situation, if I was dating just anybody, I still wouldn't cheat on them. Breaks the code of honesty I've tried so hard to maintain."

"Even when you're insulting me it sounds sexy." He growled by her ear.

"Quit it Mamoru, I don't even know why your trying this, even now." She glared at him.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked in mock shock. "Well its because soon you'll be a married old lady and I wont have my partner in crime anymore, or as Kameko calls us, the pair from hell."

"Speaking of Kameko, I think you better have another talk with her." Usagi stepped away from him.

"What she do this time?" All pretense of playing with her vanished from his eyes at the prospect of dealing with the other woman.

"She's spreading stories around again." Usagi stated lightly.

"Spreading stories, but not rumors?" Mamoru questioned.

"Yep, about us, to all your girlfriends, this is the 4th one I've sent home with questions raging through their heads."

"Did she go so far as to say that I wouldn't sleep with her because I was sleeping with you on the side?" Mamoru asked.

"No. She learned from last time." Usagi explained.

"I'll have to talk to her again. But well it could be true." Mamoru grinned. "We certainly have the history to confirm it."

"Except you're still a virgin." Usagi stated like she was caught the canary.

"Why would you think that?" Mamoru rounded on her. "Just because I haven't slept with you doesn't mean anything, I just didn't want to complicate things with you even more."

"Because I read it in your journal." Usagi laughed. "I was in your room one day and I moved it but I dropped it and it opened on that page and it said that and I quote as of last month 'I have never slept with anybody so far, I'm saving it for the woman I love.'" She moved a step closer to him but he backed up ashamed. "It was cute, truly and I thought you didn't have any principles."

"What's it to you?" Mamoru bit out. "You're a virgin too." The image of her with Motoki flashed through his head and he hesitated mentally of his sureness. But that warred with the thought that at least it was that page, not another private thought leaked to the surface.

"How can you be so sure? You don't know me all that well." Usagi walked seductively up to him, turning the tables.

"I know you well enough to know that the first man you give yourself to it will be your husband." He grabbed her arms and his gaze bore down into hers. "And you nearly went that far with Motoki today. So you either should marry him or get out of that relationship now."

"You're right." Usagi buckled under the pressure. "I love Motoki enough to want to go that far, but I'm unsure about his feelings."

"I asked him that today, and he told me that he loves you. Trust him and give it some real thought." Mamoru warned her. "This decision will be almost final."

"I have to go to work Mamoru." Usagi opened her door and he left after leaning down and kissing her cheek. "Bye." She ordered him out and locked the door as she left a few moments later, pulling her shirt back to her shoulder.

That evening Usagi was having dinner with Motoki and she looked at him for the first time really seeing him. And her decision was made at that moment. "Toki-chan." She cooed. "Will you ask me again?"

He looked at her surprised. "Really?" She nodded in reply. "Usa, from the bottom of my heart, I'm asking you will you be my wife, and I'll give you my heart to hold in your hands to do anything you wish to do with it, will you marry me?"

"I'll marry you." Usagi agreed. "I love you."

"I love you too." Motoki pulled Usagi across the table and captured her lips. "We have so much to plan." Motoki said happily and Usagi joined in on the happiness right away, they talked the night through about when they wanted the wedding, where, and how big it was going to be. Along with other details that they had to discuss.


	5. Four people too many

&-Chapter 4-& Four people too many

enticer: They forgot to mention that he's a hopeless romantic, but I guess the cattier the women the less they see that quality in him.

Several months later things were closing down to a close. Life was back on track, last minute details were being decided and everybody was happy, well almost everybody was happy…

"I can't believe the news between Usagi, and Mamoru." Chika said to Kameko, they had become tempted light friends.

"Oh I know." Kameko shook her head in amazement. "That was a first in a very long time."

"Excuse me." A young voice from woman who was just as uncommon here as a blond American, she was of the African decent. "I'm Amoke, did I hear you correctly, that you both know Mamoru, I was walking by when I heard my boyfriend's name."

"When I said he liked his women dark, I didn't know how light I was in comparison." Chika stated nonpolitically. But she was being unfair, because even though she was darker in color she wasn't much darker than the Japanese women.

"Chika, I can't believe you. Amoke, you might want to sit down." Amoke joined them. "Where are you from?" Kameko asked politely.

"I'm from Switzerland." Amoke ignored Chika's dig to answer Kameko. "My name is from the Yoruban people, but my family has lived in Switzerland far to long to track where we started from originally." She divulged socially. "In fact the only reason I'm not named April or Sarah or Tiffany is because my parents wanted something interesting that wasn't along the same differences so I got my name." Amoke smiled ruefully. "I probably shouldn't have told you all of that."

"It's fine. What do you know about Mamoru and Usagi?" Chika made it her point to say his name first.

"I'm not quite sure, I know a lot about Mamoru." Amoke shrugged. The other two looked at each other before going off to explain to Amoke just the kind of guy she was dating.

After they finished Amoke had only one thing to say. "Well that's not going to happen to me."

"That's what we thought." They said at the same time that Amoke had to question if they planned this little meeting.

She shook her head trying to get things back in order. "I really think Mamoru's into me, we're getting really close, we spend a lot of time together. I may just be the one for him, at least for longer than those girls you've been talking about."

"Everybody hopes that one day they'll be the one to snatch Mamoru and keep him. This may or may not happen, but until it does, he won't change, he likes women, and he likes to be free." Chika told Mamoru's newest girlfriend.

"Until that happens though, he'll always return to Usagi, he's a sucker for her and weak when it comes to her." Kameko continued.

"But Usagi for the first time did not take him back, instead she stayed with her present boyfriend and soon she's getting married. I bet Mamoru's just livid at this info."

Usagi sat in the booth not to far away looking over the wedding magazines for a hundredth time trying to figure out what dress she wanted when she over heard the conversation. It was a popular place it seemed for Mamoru's girlfriends both old or new or the world was suddenly getting smaller as he dated an exponential amount of girls that they couldn't go anywhere without having dated him before.

But at their assessment of Mamoru's character Usagi smiled at the perfect opening. She got up, carrying the magazines under her arm, there were better places to look at them instead of at the bistro they were at now and walked over to the table. Her shadow fell over them. "They forgot to mention that he's a hopeless romantic, but I guess the cattier the women the less they see that quality in him. He's looking for that one girl, the one he can call his soul mate. Amoke, right?"

She nodded, recognition in her eyes but she couldn't place it. "Yes." She answered vocally.

"I'm going to head off you now before you go running around to try and find answers then coming to pop in at any time on me when I'm busy concentrating on something else. The last 4 girlfriends did that, so I'm going to give you a head start because you haven't actually come to find me yet. Talk to Mamoru, not me, he told me the last time he'd prefer it if I wasn't the one to explain our past. Trust him, talk to him, it's the least I can do for my best friend." Usagi turned away, but before she left she said over her shoulder. "And another thing, don't join up with them, and don't come looking for me to question your relationship, I like my sparse privacy."

She left through the back gate already paying for her food. Amoke had not eaten yet, but hurried after Usagi as it finally dawned on her where she's seen Usagi before. "Wait, Usagi!" She yelled spotting the blond through the crowd of black hair.

Usagi stopped and waited for Amoke to catch up. "This better be good." Usagi said levelly.

"It is, I was trying to place you through your entire speech and it didn't hit me where I knew you from until you disappeared." Amoke grabbed her free hand and Usagi looked at it skeptically. "Have you or are you ever called Akanke?"

"Yes." Usagi looked at her a moment. "Amoke? Are you the one I always called Smoke?"

"Yes." Amoke repeated Usagi's earlier word. "At the time I did not understand why you would change my name that way, but wow, all grown up and still you are the shinning girl you used to be."

"And you, I didn't even recognize you, how have you been?" Usagi questioned. "And your brother? I was going to call him all week, but I never got around to it."

"We're both good, actually we're both in Japan for the month. Odion would like to see you. But he thought you were still traveling the globe."

"Actually I took a 6 month hiatus because I'm getting married within the month. Oh it would be marvelous if you both could come to the wedding!" Usagi beamed.

"Mamoru didn't mention his plans to go to a wedding any time soon. But he does mention both you and Motoki every once in awhile, though he's never said your name. Its always been 'my two best friends were wondering if I could go with them to a game, you don't care do ya honey?' He says every once in awhile 'I'm going to the Crown and hooking up a shot with Motoki, see ya later.' But he's never once mentioned your name." Amoke looked peculiar at that one.

"He wouldn't mention the wedding because he probably forgets about it every time somebody doesn't mention it. And I spoke to him about getting the relationships cleared up in the beginning otherwise when something happens like this and it throws everything out of whack."

"About you and Mamoru…?" She ventured.

"I still stand by my confront him, especially now that I know who you are. But from my point, we're fine; he's going to be Motoki's best man in the wedding. My other best friend, the girl they were telling you about, Rei, she's my maiden of honor."

"Why do Chika and Kameko keep spreading the lies though?"

"Chika wanted to interview me a couple of weeks ago about a lot of things and I turned her down, so ever since then she's been slandering me and Mamoru out of papers because she gave her word not to write a word about us because it was off the record. I haven't figured out why Kameko's not over it yet, she's such polite woman when she speaks to them. I think she's actually just warning everybody not to get so close to him." Usagi hugged Amoke. "I actually do have to go, I'll see you later."

Amoke met up with Mamoru later that evening. "I met Usagi today." She stated off handedly.

Mamoru's face dropped. "You met Usagi?" He asked again carefully.

"Well no, actually, I've actually discovered I've known her for ages. Odion was one of her very close friends in Switzerland. She invited me to her wedding, Odion too." She told Mamoru.

"Oh, ok." Mamoru brushed off whatever it was that was worrying him.

"I met her right after I met two other women, Chika and Kameko." She was talking lightly.

"Are you going to break up with me?" Mamoru asked suddenly.

"Do you want me to?" Amoke asked raising her eyes to Mamoru's.

"No, not really, I enjoy spending time with you." Mamoru supplied.

"I enjoy spending time with you too." Amoke responded. "But it'd be better if you could trust me, and tell me the truth."

And Mamoru did tell her the truth, a lot less bluntly and more considerate of his girlfriend's feelings than Usagi did. "That's all there really is between us, a great friendship that can constantly be changing to best support each other." Mamoru finished.

"Usagi once suggested that my friend and I date because it'd give us the experience without the strings attached and it'd pass the time away more quickly."

"What did you say in reply to that?" Mamoru asked on a laugh.

"I said that it wouldn't work and things would get sticky because I wouldn't be in love with my friend and I'd go onto a new boyfriend while still 'dating' my friend." She answered.

"It works with Usagi and I because we don't ever fall into the roles as boyfriend and girlfriend, it's a thing like casual dating where you meet somebody else it's fine, no hard feelings, it just passes the time away. Nobody has ever really understood it, I guess you just have to be special type of people to get it to work out." Mamoru changed subjects. "Now, pretty lady, would you care to dance?"

"Sure. And Mamoru, thanks for telling me." Amoke joined him on the dance floor.

A few weeks later Mamoru and Amoke were in the park watching everything take place around them. They were laughing because of a combined joke. They were having a blast together and getting immensely closer to one another.

They were having just another night on the town, when they bumped into a large group of people. "MAMORU!" The blond one of the group squealed and Mamoru had to cover his ears at the high pitched squeak.

"Hey Mina-chan." Mamoru greeted unwillingly, then brightened. "Rei-chan, Makoto-chan, Ami-chan, this is Amoke, she's here from Switzerland."

"Hi." They all answered back at the same time.

"You know the guys right?" Mamoru asked Amoke and she nodded giving them all a smile.

"So are you all going to be in Motoki and Usagi's wedding?"

"Pretty much." Makoto answered plopping down on the grass next to Mamoru and pulling her boyfriend Nepherite with her.

"Can you believe it, our best friend is getting married in only six days." Minako sighed. "It's so romantic."

"I guess." Mamoru smiled tightly as the rest of them joined them on the ground.

"It's a shame that you and Usa-chan never went farther than you did, you always seemed in such a better mood when you were with her." Rei jibbed and Jadeite grabbed her head in a kiss to make her shut up, it wasn't right for her to be doing that.

"Are you happy with Mamoru, Amoke?" Ami inquired.

"Very." Amoke took his hand, it felt like they were being attacked. Her brother came around the corner of the park and she was amazed at the amount of people that just kept showing up. Soon the trouble making two would show up and Usagi and Motoki would follow soon after that if she wasn't mistaken.

"Hey Odion." Mamoru waved him over, he had gotten to know Amoke's brother well over the last few weeks.

"Hey." Odion greeted plopping down across from them.

"Aren't you the guy who's constantly calling Usagi Akanke?" Minako wondered. "What does that even mean?"

"It means to know her is to love her." Odion had brown hair like his father and was lighter than Amoke, it almost looked like a darker tan. "I gave her that nickname long ago when she was still unsure of what she was going to become."

"It fits." Makoto agreed. "Did you ever date Usagi?"

"No, we were just friends." Odion answered. "I was actually going to meet Usagi and her fiancé here, have you seen them?"

"No, we haven't, Mamoru, have you seen her?" Malachite looked to his friend.

"Yes, actually I have, there they come now." Mamoru pointed to the other direction where Motoki and Usagi were walking hand in hand talking intimetly together. "Are you sure you want to join the gushy couple though?" Mamoru asked Odion.

"I'm not quite sure I want to, but I'll bare it because I need to talk with her about some things." Odion stood up and cut Usagi and Motoki off before they reached the large group of friends, Usagi looked around him at them, but as he talked she nodded and the three of them took off in the other direction.

"I wonder what that was about." Amoke commented as she watched her brother take off with the other two.

"I don't think it has any baring on any of us." Jadeite said quietly. "It's just two old friends talking with each other after a long separation." 


	6. Five days to midnight

--Chapter 5-- Five days to midnight

enticer: Come inside we need to talk, the highest among our list is how you came back just days before my wedding

Motoki was laying in his apartment looking at the latest architectural magazine when a knock brought him out of his concentration. He suspected it to be Usagi but as he opened the door the short, tiny blond boomerang wasn't what greeted him. Instead he was faced with fluffy redish brown hair on his doorstep.

"Reika?" Motoki opened his door wider above the old portion of the Crown in disbelieving shock to revel his old girlfriend, the one who had dumped him to move onto better and greater things.

"Toki-chan, I'm back from Africa." She beamed.

"Come inside we need to talk, the highest among our list is how you came back just days before my wedding." Motoki allowed her to enter and shut the door behind them; their conversation was for their ears only.

"Motoki we need to talk." Usagi sat down at the benches at Motoki's new work site. She had something very important to talk to him about.

"Seems everybody's been saying that recently." He mumbled.

"What Motoki?" She asked instantly.

Motoki glanced at her. "I'm afraid I can't go over any last wedding details with you now honey." In fact he had to think things through and her presence was just making him more confused.

"But this is a very important detail." She tried.

"Sorry love, but I've got to go up there." He pointed to the high scaffolding. "And your suppose to be wearing one of these." He handed her a Helmut.

"I love watching you work, but I can only stay a moment before I have to get back to my job." Usagi insisted. "Can you wait to hear me out?"

He really couldn't, listening to her talk about the wedding would drive him into cold feet and he couldn't accomplish that now. "I'm sorry, but that's the price of this job, I wish you understood that." He was being unfair by the look she was giving him; she cared about what he did, and supported his decisions. "I'm sorry love that wasn't truthful I apologize, I'm just stressed out." He gave her a peck on the lips. "I'll talk to you later about it, ok?"

"Not ok." Usagi huffed.

"Wait." Motoki looked at her shocked. "I said I was sorry, don't get mad."

"What mad? I can't talk about it later; I got to catch the next flight to New Zealand to take care of something that's just popped up. It needs my expert touch, I'll only be gone 2 days at the most."

"Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?" He asked lightly.

"No, what I want to talk to you about takes a discussion, not me just telling you." Usagi looked away. "Forget it, I'll see you after I get back from dress shopping in 4 days."

"You still haven't bought a dress? Our wedding's in a week." He gapped.

"We bough the brides maid dresses, my is just a matter of narrowing down between two." Usagi enlightened.

"Be safe, I love you." Motoki gave her a real kiss this time.

"You too up there." Usagi looked up at the high place he'd be working. "See you in 4 days I guess." She kissed him one last time before sauntering away.

Mamoru a night later was entertaining Amoke in a large ballroom and he had something special going on for the evening.

"Amoke, will you marry me?" He asked smoothly across from the table taking her hand in his as he asked then produced the ring, a large 14k diamond ring.

She squeezed his hand unconsciously. "I'm honored to be the one you finally asked, but no." She stated sadly. "I will not marry you."

"Why not?" Mamoru demanded a reply.

"For one, you don't love me, you are feeling lonely because the girl you do love is no longer yours." Amoke pulled his hand to her.

"That's not true." He tried to pull his hand away, not only away from her but also her lies.

"It is. For the second reason, I don't love you, I thought I wanted this relationship to work out, but in the end I'd rather see it stop." She kissed his knuckles. "You will always hold a dear place in my heart, but I cannot marry you." She opened his hand and rested her cheek in his palm. "I'm still going to the wedding, but not as your date, but as a friend of the bride. This will be good bye Mamoru, that will be the last time I see you even sociably."

"You can't do this to me!" But it was now his pride talking and as soon as the words that would convince her to stay came to his mind, he couldn't get them past his throat. "You're right." He sighed in depression. "What am I going to do? It isn't because I love her, its because I depended on her for so much and now she's leaving me on my own to fend for myself, and I wanted to find a wife to take her place as soon as possible."

Amoke smiled at his denial but said nothing to counteract it. "You will survive, perhaps you just need to find a girl who isn't as perspective as myself. One who will trust you blindly."

"Except I need a feisty spirit to be my girl." He paused. "You sure you won't reconsider?"

She laughingly shook her head. "No that position isn't mine to fill, someday I wish you happiness with the girl of your dreams."

"And I hope you find everything you want in yours."

In 4 days time, Usagi was back in Japan looking at her self in the full-length mirror in the dress she had finally decided on. With the decision of the dress came her decision of forgetting her episode 4 days ago and chalking it up to cold feet. She would go through with this wedding and not fear that it was going to kill her in the end.

It was then that she got a call on her cell phone; she looked to the girl carrying her purse. "Minako, would you please take my phone out and give it to me, and not look at my purse weird. I didn't tell you I have a cell because you would be calling me all the time and its only for emergencies, my job or Motoki."

Minako took the phone out after some digging around in Usagi's purse. "Fine don't trust me, but what if I had an emergency?"

"To you, not being able to find your shoe is an emergency." Usagi stated dryly.

Minako paused in handing it over. "Wait, when did Motoki get your number?" She pouted.

"When he became my fiancé?" Usagi's tone was mocking.

"Oh, ok then. Wait- your fiancé gets your cell number but one of your best friends don't?" She pouted.

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Minako, Motoki is a best friend, my fiancé, he doesn't have a fit over everything and calls every 2 seconds, so yes he gets the number, not you."

Minako handed the phone over, but just as Usagi was about to answer it, it stopped ringing. Usagi closed her eyes and counted to 10. "I guess whoever it was didn't care enough to continue trying."

The phone rang again. "Thank god." Usagi breathed in relief to get away from Minako's annoying comments that didn't usually bug her, but today they did. "Hello?" She answered the phone. "Mamoru-baka, what's the point of calling me twice in one go, is there some type of an emergency?"

"Usagi, your back in Japan?" He questioned his pitch dropping off to be more relaxed.

"Yes." Usagi tried to find something to calm her.

"You didn't call to tell me your back." Mamoru attacked her already fragile control over her budding desire to go running around screaming.

"Mamoru, you know the use of this phone, why didn't you just come and find me instead?" She took a deep breath to relax herself.

"I'm sorry, I was calling every number I could think of to get a hold of you. There'll be a slight change in your wedding reception. Amoke is no longer coming as my date, she'll still be there however, and I'm bringing another girl instead." Mamoru justified his call.

"Oh." Usagi said airily. "So Amoke turned you down did she?"

"No, I just decided not to ask her." Mamoru lied, then hesitated. "Actually I did, but it wasn't meant to be." He confessed, it wasn't right to lie to her.

"You didn't tell her the ring was big and bold like she was did you?" Usagi rotated her skirt a bit to fix how it settled on her. She covered the receiver to talk to the sales woman. "I'll take this one." She whispered.

"Verses what, that it was plain and simple like her? What do you take me for? No, if I was to comment on the ring in comparison to a personality. Lets use you for an example; I would find a moderate to simpler ring because I know how you dislike complications. Then I would find one that sparks the creative vein in you, and how despite the understated qualities both of you possess the subtle beauty mixes with proudly stated. It is all about quality not quantity."

"And what would this mysterious ring look like?" Usagi asked on a breath.

"It would be surrounded by the pearls of the sea, fresh diamonds, amber to show the passion and flames and sapphire to show the cool nature you sometimes possess." Mamoru turned on his charm once again. It didn't matter to him that in 3 days his best friends would be getting married, to him Usagi was always Usagi, and she was a force to be reckoned with only by intense flirtation.

"Oh." Usagi felt faint again. "Perhaps you should try that next time with the girl of your dreams instead of what you obviously did. Good bye Mamoru-baka." She hung up without hearing his reply.

Usagi handed back the phone to Minako. "Hey, why does Mamoru have your number?" She complained.

"Because Minako, I would have thought that was obvious." What Minako that was obvious Usagi didn't know, but Usagi continued before Minako could state what she thought. "Mamoru dated me a lot, he's a best friend, and he doesn't have a fit over anything unless it's an emergency or he's telling me about a change in plans."

With shopping for the dress done, she only had to see Motoki tonight, but she canceled that after calling him at home saying she was so tired that she just had to crash or else he'd get a sleep deprived wife before the wedding was even over. He had laughed and wished her a good night and that he'd be around tomorrow.

The next day, Motoki met up with Usagi for lunch with her bride's maids. "We need to talk." He said after greeting her with a kiss.

"Sounds serious." Usagi teased. "All right, we'll talk after lunch." Usagi placed her hand over his. "Is it serious?" She asked after he still seemed to be thinking.

"What? Oh, it can wait." Motoki smiled at her. "So how was your trip?"

"It was work related." But her pride of her job was still in her voice. "I never thought I would like this thing, but after years of psychology I'm actually making a difference in the world. This trip was amazing; I went to go see how the powhiri worked and how it was set up so long ago. I learn all these different societies and I can work within that and help them to take a different look on things because I understand all these different cultures and sometimes I'm there to help smooth rifts between different cultures."

"Sounds marvelous." Motoki leaned in. "It is such a you thing to do. I knew even when you were 13 you'd end up helping others because you're such a kind and considerate soul." He trailed the side of her face. "Such beauty on the inside leaks to the surface, you are really gorgeous, did you know that?"

"You flatter me." Usagi blushed. "Thank you. You're pretty great looking yourself. I recognized what was in you when I was 13 too." Usagi pulled him the last inch and captured his lips in a kiss.

After lunch Usagi and Motoki got up to go find a private place to chat, but the girls denied them the opportunity. "Come on Usagi! We gave you all lunch time together to be alone." Makoto reasoned.

"Do you know how hard that is for us?" Ami teased.

"Besides, it isn't like you won't be having lots of alone time once you get married." Minako raised her eyebrows in suggestion.

Rei hit Minako over the head. "Sorry Usagi, but 4 to 2, you loose, we've got to get some last minute details down with you."

Usagi looked at Motoki apologetically. "Go." He smiled and pushed her in their direction. "What I had to say isn't important enough to interrupt social time. We'll talk tomorrow."

But the next day never happened, the girls barred his path every step of the way saying it wasn't good luck to see the bride until the wedding. Besides he had to set up the groundwork so his crews could go for at least a week without him.


	7. Six little words

---Chapter six-- Six little words

enticer: "I don't know about that one, but I will be in a couple of minutes."

Following that day was the wedding. The wedding was situated for noon so everybody had time to get ready and arrive from all over the world for Usagi had gained many friends on her travels.

Everything was set, the reception after the wedding, the flowers were all arranged. Everything was going to be perfect. As the clock stuck 11:30, people started to fill the pews. At 11:56 exactly the men were all standing there ready to greet their partners. The music filled the small church and the flower girl; a girl with cotton candy pink hair walked down the aisle dropping a mixture of pink, white and red Rose petals. She was dressed in a white dress.

When she was all the way down, the brides maids walked down to be greeted half way by their counter parts. Rei was first to be greeted by the best man, Mamoru. Following them was Minako and Malachite, then Makoto and Nephrite, then Ami and Zoicite. Naru being one of Usagi's best friends since kindergarten was greeted by Jadeite. The rest of Usagi's girlfriends were the ushers and made sure things behind the scenes stayed on track. Once Naru and Jadeite went to their respective spots the music changed as the clock stuck noon.

Usagi started down the aisle in a glorious shimmering white with her father Kenji on her arm. Several people made comments on how beautiful she looked. And Usagi smiled all the brighter at the praise. She looked ahead and was struck by being something not quite right with the picture. She followed the line of her girlfriends, they were all perfect, then she looked to the end of her and Motoki's guy friends they all looked good too, what was wrong?

She brushed it off as she reached the end. Kenji took Motoki's hand before letting go of Usagi's arm. "I know you will take good care of my daughter, you will honor, love her and cherish her. She probably couldn't have picked a better man." Usagi smirked at that one, her father would never have said that about any of her other boyfriends, the only one he had ever made a comment about was Mamoru and how he was a no good scum bag for treating Usagi that way. She had tried to explain that they didn't love each other and that what they did was with mutual actions, but he wouldn't listen.

"I will." Motoki replied back to her father. He received Usagi's arm and as they walked the last few steps onto the podium he whispered in her ear. "You look absolutely radiant."

"And you look stunning." She whispered back. "The perfect man."

Motoki smiled at the words. "I don't know about that one, but I will be in a couple of minutes."

"Flatterer." She whispered her breath hot on his ear.

They paid attention to the pastor as he made the announcement to start the ceremony. "We are gathered here today to witness the matrimony between Motoki and Usagi." The pastor went on and eventually he got to the part where they were to repeat after him. After they repeated him he settled on the second to last question for each. "Do you Usagi promise to love, honor and obey Motoki through riches and poor, heath and in sickness until death do you part?"

"I do." Usagi answered.

"Do you Tuskino Usagi take Motoki to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The pastor asked.

"I, do." Nobody but Motoki noticed the slight pause in her answer.

"Do you Motoki promise to love, honor and protect Usagi through riches and poor, health and in sickness until death do you part?"

"I do." Motoki answered without a heart beat.

"Do you Motoki take Usagi to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The pastor asked.

"I do." Motoki took a deep shuddering breath. "Not." He stated clearly, no longer looking at the pastor, but directly into Usagi's eyes.

"Thank god." She breathed, not loud enough for anybody but him to hear. Among her were audible gasps of shock and he could hear the girls all take a sigh of relief, Mamoru too. Usagi looked past him to look at the girls in confusion while he looked at Mamoru pretty much the same way.

Usagi looked behind him at Mamoru a frown coming to her forehead. "Don't you feel loved?" Motoki joked.

Usagi whipped her head around to look at Motoki; a snap was heard as she did it too fast. "Yeah." She laughed. "I didn't know so many people were betting on our wedding to fail before we even got started."

"It's not that we wanted you to fail Usa-chan." Rei spoke up. "I would have said something before now, but you seemed happy and I wanted you to be happy. But I knew he wasn't the right choice although you'd good and happy together, that much I could see."


	8. The seven truths

$-$ Chapter seven-$-$ The Seven Truths

enticer: "No, Mamoru, this is between Motoki and myself, you have no part in this conversation."

Motoki took Usagi's hand then turned towards their vast audience. "We will be back, we're going to go talk this through, don't go anywhere." Then he led Usagi away, Mamoru started towards them.

"Motoki-" Mamoru began.

"No, Mamoru, this is between Motoki and myself, you have no part in this conversation." Usagi cut him off before following Motoki out.

Motoki found a small room in the church that wasn't occupied and had comfortable seating arrangements. He thought it odd to be in a room so impersonal as this with a woman he had deep feelings for, but shook out of it and found two gray chairs across from each other.

Motoki sat down and waited for Usagi to sit down across from him before he started. "You're not disappointed that I said no at the last second are you?"

Usagi shook her head. "If you hadn't I might have been the one to object to this marriage when the question would be asked."

"Good." Motoki sighed in relief. "I tried to talk to you before our wedding, but you were always occupied or busy."

"I tried to talk to you about it too, but then I chalked it up to cold feet." Usagi shrugged her shoulders. "I had wanted to talk to you before I left for New Zealand."

Motoki laughed. "If I had recognized the signs then, I could have saved us a lot of trouble, but I was thinking it was just cold feet too. We would have made a great pair you and I."

"What signs finally led you to believe that you were really making a huge mistake if you married me?" Usagi asked leaning forward, she really didn't have any hard feelings towards him.

"Reika came home the day before you left, and I was having trouble over that when you came to talk to me." Motoki sighed taking her hand in his. "But really the signs were there long before then. First you stopped calling me Toki-chan and I didn't register it because you called me that and Motoki since you were 13, so it never sounded really different. Then every time I said I loved you, you either said 'good bye', 'me too' or switched the subject."

"I guess it was a defensive action, I've been told that I draw away subtly from previous boyfriends as well when they get too close." Usagi sighed. "I didn't realize I was doing it with you too, and I really did want to marry you."

"No you didn't. I caught that slight pause before you said you'd marry me when the pastor asked, and I should have known it when you turned my marriage proposal the first time."

"You always thought that I would leave you, but I can promise you that I've never been unfaithful to you." Usagi smiled at him.

"I know, but I know how deep your feelings are for our best friend, and I always feared that he would decide to take you away from me and I hadn't felt that deeply for any woman except for Reika, but now I realize that it was a different feeling I held for you." Motoki followed Usagi as she stood up.

"What are you going to do with Reika now?" Usagi wondered.

"I'm not sure but I am going to take it easy with her, she's hurt me once already and it hurt so much, then she returns back here happy and like it hadn't happened." Motoki shrugged. "What are you going to do?"

"I think I'll go overseas again, pick up where I left off with my job for awhile and then I don't know."

"I think you should get married, your ready for it, but not with just anybody, it should be with Mamoru. You have to know that he loves you, everything he's done, he hasn't been able to turn you down your entire life." Motoki turned her back to face him as she turned away. "You did know that no matter which girlfriend he had, when he heard that you were back and single he dumped them for you, didn't you?"

"And here I thought it was fate." Usagi laughed lightly. "I don't know about getting deeper involved with Mamoru, Motoki, he never wants to stay together, he uses me as a catalyst onto other girls, I'm his rebound, and he's mine."

"You'll be making the biggest mistake of your life if you don't even let him ask you, trust me on this one." Motoki warned.

"Let's go back to the chapel." Usagi ignored the pain in her heart and left the room, Motoki followed closely.

"Hi everybody." Motoki said taking the microphone to talk. "Well we've talked it out, and we've decided not to get married after all."

The whole church was quiet so Usagi took the mike from him. "But since we dragged you all out here for a celebration, we're still opening the reception hall for you, so I hope you'll all join us to have a party anyways, the cake, food and band are all there and it'd be a waste for it all to be unused like it was meant to be." There was still no noise and then Rei came up and took the microphone from Usagi.

"That's all there is, now clear out!" She bellowed and people started moving towards the entrance complaining about how they got gypped from a real wedding. But the reception party made up for it and everybody went off into different rooms to change.

Usagi was changing into the dress she had picked out to wear as she and Motoki went to go catch their flight for their honeymoon. She was struggling with the zipper when warm hands brushed hers aside and did it for her. Usagi turned around. "Thank you Mamoru." She smiled politely.

"Wait, Usa-chan, we need to talk." Mamoru halted her by placing his hand around her bare arm, in engulfed her dainty limb easily.

She looked down at the contact before looking him in the eye. "I can't tell you how many times those very words have been said in the last week." She said on a laugh. "What do you have to talk about Mamoru?" She raised an eyebrow.

"About us." He guided her to a chair.

"There's an us?" Usagi frowned in thought. "What is there about us? Oh, you probably want to tell me that I don't have you to fall back on because your dating that red haired girl, correct me if I'm wrong, I thought I heard her name was Bridget."

"Don't play that, you know I've broken up with girls before for you." He watched as she crossed her surprising long legs, a defensive action at the moment he discovered. "That's not it, she's just a date for the wedding, that's all." He waved it of. "I want to talk about where we're going to go."

"There is no we." Usagi jumped up, against any idea he may have stemmed recently.

"There is a we!" Mamoru yelled. "Everybody sees it except you, Motoki even saw it when you were still dating him!"

"Don't yell at me, nobody invited you back here." Usagi hissed.

"Nobody had to invite me back here. I'd go anywhere for you." Mamoru told her truthfully.

"Since when?" She snapped.

"Since always." He defended. "It just took me a lot of people telling me how much of an idiot I am, and a lot of thinking and I finally realized my true feelings."

"And they are?" She looked at him, then away.

"I love you." Mamoru told her, bringing himself closer to her. "And you love me." He rumbled.

"You lie, we don't love each other, we thought we did when we were teenagers, but not now." Usagi adamantly denied, not believing the words he was saying.

"Trust this." He captured her lips in his for the first time since the first time they dated. "Tell me the truth, what do you feel when I kiss you?"

"Nothing." Usagi's mouth trembled.

"Nothing? Why don't I believe you?" Mamoru rested his forehead against hers. "Look deep inside you, why is it that your not married to Motoki right now? It's not because he said he wouldn't, I heard your little answered prayer up there." Mamoru caught her.

"I felt that I wasn't prepared to get married." Usagi rejected what he wanted her to say.

"You're wrong. Think about it, that's why you finally agreed to his wish to get married, you were prepared. But you were tired of waiting around for me to see it." Mamoru groaned as she shook her head. "You have never lied, not even to yourself. Why start now Usako?"

"Usako?" She dwelled on the name. Her eyes shone brightly with held back tears, but he could see the wheels turning in her head. He gave her the time to think. "Does this mean that I'm allowed to regress back to the name I called you when I was 14?" She asked finally.

"You may only if you understand what it means." Mamoru drew her closer; there was no flirtation this time, only seriousness.

"I do Mamo-chan." She nodded, tears finally seeping out of her eyes.

"Oh Usako." He gathered her in his arms, and buried his head into her shoulder. "You know what I told you on the phone 3 days ago?" He felt her nod. "Well, I have that ring, but you only get it if you'll marry me."

"Are you asking me?" Usagi asked slyly.

"Yes." He said. "Yes a thousand times." He got down on his knees and took her hands in his. "Usako, will you do me the honor of being my wife, finally? I've refuted what should have been obvious since I was 17, but I'm asking you now. Please say you will marry me."

"I will Mamo-chan, I will marry you!" Usagi dropped down onto her knees with him and took her hands from his to place hers around his neck. "This will mean that you'll no longer be a virgin." Usagi teased.

"Neither will you. This way, we'll both be together in a way which we denied everybody else for the last 7 years. I knew there was a reason I chose against it in my relationships and they ended before it could progress that far. My reason was you, and wanting you to be my first, only and last love that is that intimate."

"You can be so sweet sometimes." Usagi cooed. "Would you mind if we used pretty much the same things as now? Like my dress, and your tuxedo, and anything else that's nonperishable?"

"No, but we won't get married in the church, we'll get married on the beach or in the mountains some place ultimately romantic." Mamoru sealed the deal in a kiss.

"Any place will be romantic as long as it's with you." Usagi whispered. Mamoru instantly covered her lips again, the two weren't seen outside for another 10 minutes.

When Usagi was finally allowed out of the room, they went to mingle with everybody else. Usagi noticed when Jadeite and Rei sneaked in several hours later, Usagi would have to ask Rei about that one, but it could wait, she was at the moment too happy to deal with anybody else.

Motoki came over when she was alone. "I see Mamoru's finally made a decent man out of himself and begged you to consider him for more than an everyday playmate." Motoki joked.

"You damn sure he did. He's finally asked me to marry him. I guess we wasted a few months." Usagi shrugged.

"No we didn't, I wouldn't trade my time with you for anything in the world." Motoki placed his elbows on the table. "I should really go now, but I want to make Reika suffer and think we got married for another few hours, it's the least I can do since she broke up with me for 8 years." Suddenly Motoki grinned and shot a look over his shoulder towards Mamoru. "I know I had rules laid down that your fiancé shouldn't break, but he hasn't told me any yet. Is it all right if I kiss you?"

"You could try, and see what Mamoru does, but if he kills you it isn't my fault." Usagi raised both eyebrows as an invitation. Motoki leaned the last few inches and planted his lips over Usagi's. "I'm not sure I made the right choice." Motoki moaned as he pulled away.

"Too late to go back and change your mind now, I'm already engaged to another man." She showed him her ring.

"I know, he was telling me about this ring years ago, and said it would be perfect for you, but he was never going to buy it." Motoki chuckled. "I guess he ate his words."

"He wasn't right for a change." Usagi joined in on the joke.

"What's so funny, trying to win my girl back Motoki?" Mamoru asked moving Usagi away from him.

"That'll be a sore spot with you until we both get married, won't it?" Motoki shook his head. "At least I had a reason to suspect you of stealing her, you were still both in love."

The next day Usagi and Rei were having a lunch dinner although Rei would have preferred to be with her husband but thought maybe her best friend might need her support during this confusing time.

"Will you be my maiden of honor Rei for the wedding with Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked her best friend.

"Of course I will hun, except the term will have to be returned back to what it previously was. Maid of honor because last night Jadeite showed me that he already got a marriage license and we used your pastor in the church with whoever was still there and got married on the spot. It wasn't planned out or anything."

"Your married?" Usagi felt faint. "That's wonderful!" She screamed and together Rei and Usagi jumped up and down in happiness, and when a cough broke them up they split discretely and smoothed down their clothes like the previous episode hadn't happened. Usagi cleared her throat. "I'm so happy for you Rei."

"You know, I always knew that you and Mamoru were destined for each other, I just don't see why you hadn't seen it until now, what an utter lack of waste of years when you could have been married." Rei grumbled. "And it would have been one less fight between the two of you."

"That's just the thing, we wouldn't have made it if we were younger, we both needed to grow up, but still have the support along the way." Usagi shrugged. "It wasn't a waste to me, I got to meet a lot of interesting people along the way and my trust in him has never been any stronger."

"That's good, whatever floats your boat. I hope you don't mind, but I used your dress. Last night, it was a little tight, and a little short, but it still worked well."

"It's good that you used it. I was wondering why you came to the reception so late, now I know. Though… a wedding doesn't take 5 hours. A half hour to dress, say an hour for the service, 15 minutes to undress… Stay undress for 3 hours longer, then dress again for 15 minutes, at least enough to look presentable?" Usagi wiggled her eyebrows. Rei hit her for that one. "No, seriously, I'm glad somebody got a use out of all our hard work. I'm even more happy that it was you, you deserved it."

"And you deserve just as much. I'm glad you made my wedding special! There's nothing better then getting back what I once lost. You stole my boyfriend; I stole your church wedding. Frankly, I think I got the better end of the deal." Rei couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"Look at you, you're just radiating!" Usagi announced.

"It's because, oh, you'll find out as soon as you and that baka get married. There's just something about being tied legally to the man you love, and knowing he's yours." Rei sighed. "Well I better return to my husband. HUSBAND! Can you believe it, husband!" Rei giggled to herself.

"Hey, if you think you're getting off that easy, think again. We're going to have this huge party for you, just as soon as I can get a hold of the girls." Usagi declared.

"Oh USAGI!" Rei burst out in tears and Usagi looked at her startled.

"I don't have to if you feel that strongly against it." She tried to grasp for a solution.

"No, no, that's a great idea. You are just so good to me!" Rei cried and went to hug Usagi.

Usagi patted Rei on the shoulder awkwardly. "There, there Rei, what are best friends for if they don't support each other? You taught me through that whole supporting my decision even though you knew I was making a grave mistake, although sometimes it would have been better to speak up your doubts." Usagi teased.

"I apologized for that already!" Rei said tearfully.

"I know, but can't I give you a bad time?" But Usagi's look was full of compassion and Rei nodded empathetically.

"You know what?" Usagi paused then looked directly at Rei. "How about this, I have to talk to Motoki first, but if he agrees, what do you say to me cashing in my flight tickets and giving Motoki half the money back, and the other half I will swing the air miles into a week vacation instead to any place in the world you want?" Usagi asked.

"I can't let you do that." Rei denied somberly. "That was your honeymoon tickets, and I can't let you throw a party on top of that."

Usagi brushed off her protest. "The party is a best friend thing, the tickets will be my wedding present for you."

"But we already used your church, your dress, you flowers, Jadeite's tux you bought-rented." Rei started. "Your cake."

Usagi shrugged. "Those things weren't meant for you, and as I told you, I'm glad somebody used them. This is my gift _to _you. Besides, that dress has a receipt 'if you don't get married, you get all your money back.'" Usagi reiterated it.

"You're turning the dress in?" Rei furrowed her brows. "But why? It looks gorgeous on you, your kids will love it when their older, and it'll be an heirloom."

"My kids better not be as short as I am, especially not with their father's genes in them. As for the dress itself, I chose it for this wedding, with Motoki. I was undecided between the two, and when I chose the dress it was like guaranteeing that wedding. Mamoru's already told me we'll be going some place not in a church and that dress will be impractical."

"I guess. But I- never mind, if it was short on me, then it'll be short on any daughter I might have." Rei shrugged. "But can I at least get professional wedding pictures in it before you do? I got some snap shot ones, but, well, you know?"

"Yeah, I do." Usagi smiled. "Go for it. The church is still looking like it did yesterday, nothing's been touched since."

Rei shrieked. "Oh thank you Usagi! Your so much better a friend then I am!" Rei hugged her once more before running down the temple steps, pulling out her cell phone on the way, most likely calling Jadeite and the photographers.

Usagi shook her head at her usually very sane friend, but then her thoughts were taken away from strangeness to drift into the clouds about the man she finally admitted she loved. It was good to love.


	9. The eighth confession

#-##-Chapter eight-##-# The eighth confession

enticer: "Shut up." Motoki said unhelpfully.

When Mamoru and Usagi got married, it was in February of that year. They both decided on a wedding in the mountains. They were touring the mountains when they found a little town sitting in the middle of a mountainside and near it was a hot spring and the ocean at the bottom. They agreed on it instantly and started to plan it quickly.

On the day of the wedding Mamoru was getting nervous and he looked to his best man and the others. He turned instead to Jadeite. "What if I'm making a mistake? What if we're really not meant to be? We've broken up so many times, do I really want to deal with all the legal ramifications if it doesn't work out this time?"

"Shut up." Motoki said unhelpfully.

Mamoru turned his eyes to the man. "Why?"

"Because if you and Usagi don't work out I'll eat my hat." He growled. "All you have to do is say the words, and then take Usagi to bed and everything will work itself out. You've fought this hard and long for it, so take the opportunity."

"Yeah man, Usagi's a babe." Jadeite stated. "She'd be an easy bedmate to get addicted to."

"This coming from the man who eloped this year. Jadeite, stop thinking about sex."

"Why not, I'm the only one of us that gets to do it and enjoys it immensely." Jadeite said truthfully. They had been the only ones to do it before marriage too but nobody commented on that one.

Malachite shook his head. "Mamoru, you love her, she loves you. Nobody's wishing this marriage doesn't last." Mamoru was going to say something but Malachite cut him off. "No, not even her parents, or Kameko and Chika they both know that this is meant to be that's why they fought against it so hard, to see if they could change fate."

"They inadvertently helped." Mamoru laughed in agreement. "They got rid of all the girls that I sort of liked and they often thought they were in love with me and would stay with me forever."

"See, fate." Nephrite pushed.

"Yes, of course, you're right." Mamoru finally relaxed. "Besides, as Jadeite said, she's a babe."

Although Usagi was also having cold feet she wasn't acting the same way Mamoru was. "I can't marry him!" Usagi wailed. "He's stupid, a nasty ogre, he's untruthful and how can I believe even things he's written they've all been set up to get me to fall in love with him and it's all been a horrible joke!" She was twitching around and her skirt was constantly being plucked at.

Her friends were trying to calm her, they'd never seen her act like this but they couldn't get near her, as she was surprisingly good at dodging them in a wedding dress. "I told you we shouldn't have let her buy something so light and plain." Makoto commented wryly.

"I think we should get Haruka in here." Ami commented as well running out of ides.

Minako brightened and shouted. "USAGI!" Usagi stopped moving. "Good girl, now stay calm, you don't want to ruin your make-up, it took me hours to do it in the first place."

Rei rolled her eyes; of course Minako was only concerned with the insularity things. "Ok, everybody get out of here." She declared once Usagi started up her fidgeting again. They looked at her curious. "We will be fine, or rather she won't hurt me." Rei's gaze transferred to Usagi accidentally knocking over a vase. "Leave." Her voice gentled.

All the girls filed out with one last look at Usagi. "Usa-chan." Rei's voice remained calm. "Come here and sit down before you hurt yourself." Usagi sat down in the plushy seat that Rei was gesturing to. Usagi was reacting to Rei's calmness the way Rei had expected her to, Usagi's attitude had only been a duplicate of the one she had shown after taking Mamoru away from Rei. Rei had been calm at that time too, but alone and knew Usagi wouldn't have responded with the other three girls in the room.

Usagi looked up at Rei still toying with her dress. "What's really bothering you?" Rei asked placing her hand over Usagi's to stop it.

Usagi swallowed then looked away. "It isn't because you don't trust him not to have lied to you yet, you told me the other day that you trusted him the most now then ever before."

"Right." Usagi nodded as well.

"So then what's got you riled up now?" Rei's eyes had light dawning in them as she surveyed Usagi. "It isn't because you think he'll leave you eventually is it? A type of lapse back into habits?"

"No." Usagi hiccupped. "He loves me too much to do that, and even if he does he'll return to me." Usagi looked whirled around the room before finally landing on Rei's concerned eyes.

"Tell me then what it is that you're fearing." Rei soothed gently.

"What if he hurts me? What if tonight I'm not what he wanted and I'm not good enough for him, in bed?" Usagi's voice was a pained whisper and Rei frowned.

She had never thought of this fear, not even in her own wedding because Jadeite and she had participated in it before then. If they had waited, would they have been compatible in bed? Worse yet, would she have feared it as Usagi does?

Rei placed her arms around Usagi and drew her to her. Usagi returned the hug tightly. "It'll be all right Usa-chan." Rei soothed. "How does it feel when you kiss Mamoru, is it passionate, more than intoxicating and pulls you to him no matter what you can't think of anything but the kiss?" Usagi nodded against her bare shoulder. "Is it light years better then anything you shared with Motoki?" There was the small nod again. "Do you love Mamoru?"

Usagi lifted her head and looked at Rei. "Yes, I do." It was the one thing she knew for sure.

"Do you trust him?" Rei prodded.

Usagi nodded but Rei felt she needed to say it out loud so she asked again. "Yes, I do." Usagi finally answered vocally.

"Then trust him to love you, trust him to find exactly what he wants for in you, I've seen him look at you. Anything you share will be the most wonderful thing he's ever had before, the only thing he's had before. But no matter if he had had several relationships before then, then you'd still have been the best."

Usagi calmed down completely and smiled at Rei. "You know those men are probably soothing down Mamoru right now, but it isn't about love making, those men are too arrogant to care about that."

Rei laughed. "You're back." She smiled and helped Usagi stand up and smooth down all the wrinkles. "Should I let the girls back in now?"

"Sure, and Rei, thanks, you're the best maid of honor a girl could ask for." Usagi offered a huge smile.

"Of course, that's why you chose me." She winked back at her friend before letting the other girls come back who had their ears to the door. But they hadn't heard anything.


	10. Nine sighing hearts

---Chapter nine--- Nine sighing hearts

enticer: "Will you really be happy Usa-chan Because third times the charm."

They decided on an outside wedding with the mountains as a backdrop and there was an arch where Mamoru and Usagi were going to stand for the wedding ceremony. Only a handful of chairs were set up for Usagi and Mamoru's friends and family. It was a lot less formal then the one with Motoki and the other girls who had been ushers had places to sit down because there weren't nearly as many people.

A small band led by Yourichiru one of the couple's friends who had lived with Rei on her grandfather's temple. Over the many years of annoying everybody he finally got good and sounded just as good when his guitar's volume was turned down and the background people overrode his shabbiness.

Yourichiru strummed a few notes and everybody stopped talking and waited for the wedding to start. The little girl from the first wedding walked down the aisle in a shimmering maroon dress that was only heavy enough to keep her warm on this brightly shining winter day.

The bridesmaids were in a pink cotton dress that kept them comfortable and had pink tennis shoes on so none of them would trip on the rocky ground and break a leg. The tennis shoes were hidden by the length of the dress as respectability to the marrying couple. The band changed to a more upbeat song and Usagi's dress was white again but more simple and easy to move in. It had no straps and clung to her upper half like second skin, the skirt flared slightly so she could move but the whole thing was made out of simply silk. There were even pink silk detailing in roses and other blooms that were hidden until it was near other pinks that brought it out. She wore no shoes and her toes were a matching pink of the dress. Her flowers matched too and they also matched her nails and other make-up that Minako had placed on her.

Her father had brought her up again and as they were walking down the aisle he was talking to her. "You look even more radiant than the last wedding." He whispered to her.

"Thank you dad." Usagi blushed.

"Will you really be happy with this one Usa-chan?" He wanted to know. "Because third times the charm."

"I'll be happy with Mamo-chan, he's the man I've really wanted." Usagi laughed. "I tried explaining this to you a long time ago, but you didn't want to hear it."

They reached Mamoru and Kenji had to speak to him. "You will protect my daughter from all harm." He warned, Mamoru nodded. "You will not break her heart and you will not do any of the things you have recently, because if you continue to act like that, I will hunt you down and shoot you until nobody can recognize you."

Mamoru didn't blink. "Ok. Is this what you said to Motoki?"

"No. I liked him." Kenji growled.

"Well in time you will learn to like me as well." Mamoru was confident.

"I hope you finish the marriage vows this time." Kenji joked and all three had huge smiles on their face and Kenji let go of Usagi and handed her over to Mamoru. "Take care of my little girl." He left and returned to his seat next to his wife and son.

There were no complications and when it was time to say I do, there were no hesitancy or unsure-ness in either of their promises. The Pastor smiled at them. "I pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." And he did kiss her, he kissed her long and deeply, it was a kiss filled with promises of things yet to come.

Usagi returned the kiss as best she could from her bent position backwards and was smiling into the kiss as flashes of light were going off to take a moment to take a picture of this priceless cliché.

Rei told her later that Jadeite and her had different counts going and it averaged to be a minute long kiss with everybody cheering them on. Usagi blushed when she and Mamoru finally parted. That had been Mamoru's first act as husband, with many more encore's to go. He placed his arm around her waist and directed his attention to the crowd and started back down the aisle with Usagi, the rest of the cast followed them.

They had a reception party that night in an old barnyard and nobody had to change clothes because Usagi designed their outfits to be able to handle it. The night lasted a long time with often people encouraging them to kiss by clanking their glasses with a utensil. Rei was often the one starting it.

After each kiss the passion they tired to keep down would flair and they had to go their separate ways to remind themselves that they had to wait until the party was over. Motoki left Reika's side to have a chat with the bride. "So, how does it feel to be Mrs. Usagi Chiba?" Motoki sidled next to her.

"Feels absolutely marvelous. When are you going to marry Reika?" Usagi questioned looking at the woman in question.

"I don't know." Motoki answered truthfully. "I'm still a little sour about her leaving me like that, but it had to be done." Motoki turned her face towards his. "Didn't you know that it is tradition for the best man to kiss the bride?"

Usagi licked her lips in playfulness. "Why no, I did not know that." She had a huge smile on her face. "Is it just a peck on the lips then?"

"No, I'll show you." Motoki pulled her head towards his and kissed her deeply for a moment before pulling away. "I still think I should be the one married to you." He laughed.

"But you missed your chance, now go back to your girlfriend, and leave my wife alone. There's a new set of rules, no kissing my wife." Mamoru cut in dryly.

"Yes sir, but that would have been the last kiss like that anyways." Motoki winked at Usagi. "Still a friendly peck on the lips wouldn't be a bad idea, between friends."

"Careful, or I'll have Fiore know that and you'll be reeling for days in disgust." Mamoru warned pulling Usagi to his side before tipping her face up and giving her another sound kiss.

"My, a girl could get used to all these kisses." Usagi teased the two men. "Wait… does that mean that the maid of honor is suppose to kiss the groom?"

"No, just best man, because you know, you're supposed to kiss the _best_ man." Motoki joked.

"Right, she's doing that, kissing the best _man_." Mamoru drew Usagi away.

"Ooh, ouch." Motoki grinned as they left.

-----------------

Although there's two more chapters yet to be updated, i'm not going to update chapter 10 unless all of you promise not to be mad at the level of detail involved. To me, it's an R rated but to those not used to anything other than a chaste kiss would believe the rating to be higher. So I now need feedback, if you want it, i'll update it, i just don't want to be kicked off because readers decided it was too much. If you don't want to read chapter 10, then don't.


	11. Ten lasting times

-!-!-Chapter Ten-!!- Ten Lasting Times

enticer: he kept the radio on so he could sleep

That night the town was empty as it always was. There was only the innkeeper with his only guests being Mamoru and Usagi as the rest of the wedding party left to go to home. Usagi and Mamoru were staying another week for their honeymoon, away from distractions and away from all phones. The innkeeper was only going to stay the night today and come back every once in awhile to check on them, so Usagi and Mamoru had the entire place to themselves.

That night the innkeeper turned in early after watching TV, he kept the radio on so he could sleep, and give the newly weds some privacy.

Mamoru couldn't wait to get Usagi alone and when the last of their guests had left and they were sure nobody was still hanging around they went upstairs barely keeping their hands off of each other. They entered their room, a huge suit and Usagi turned on Mamoru. "Stay out here and change." She grabbed something out of her suitcase and entered the bathroom locking it behind her.

Mamoru grinned quickly undressing out of his tuxedo and into silk black night pants and a black shirt that he left open. Usagi however had to get a hold of her self as she stared into the mirror, contemplating putting on what Minako had called a negligee and a teddy.

It wasn't nearly the least amount of clothing she had ever worn, but this time it'd be in front of her husband. _Husband_. Now she understood what Rei was talking about all those months ago, it was something different when it was a _husband_.

She splashed water onto her face and looked into the mirror one last time before undressing and redressing into the tight tank top material also made out of silk and the matching underwear that doubled as shorts. It was the dress in reverse and that's what had finally made her buy it.

Mamoru was sitting on the bed, which was outside of the door when she finally came out, and the look upon his face was worth it she decided. "I never really paid attention to what people called a blushing bride, but you fit my description perfectly." He purred. "Come here."

There was no foreplay that had been done all evening since they got married so she walked to him slowly, letting her hips sway. She ran her hands along his silk clad thighs and up to his waist to his chest. "Mamo-chan."

"I've been wanting to do this all evening Usako." He pulled her head to his and let his hands wonder down her body. "I love the feel of you in silk and I'm so happy that you decided to stay in silk." His warm hands found the gap between the tight shirt and her shorts. His hand clenched around the material and it sent shivers up her body as it rubbed against sensitive areas. She moaned against his lips. "Oh do that again Usako." He leaned back and she followed him.

His hand warm hand brushed the delicate skin of her waist. She nipped his lip in response and his hand tightened on her waist.

"Your skin feels like silk, your lips too." He turned them over and Usagi brushed her hands across his chest.

"You feel like silk too. It's an interesting color Mamo-chan, black?"

"You're supposed to be the feminine one, with feminine colors, besides, white silk would have been so obvious to you that there would be no slow moving with us." He ran his lips away from hers and covered her cheek and neck with kisses. "As it is it'll be hard enough." His lips grazed her shoulder; he pushed down her strap so nothing impeded his exploration.

"I love you Mamo-chan." She whispered, running her hands through his soft hair.

Her skin was on fire and she rolled them over again so she was sitting on his torso and she rid him of his shirt, she pushed it to the floor. "Usako, you could never know how much you mean to me." He pulled her shirt up and over her head. "You're beautiful." He buried his head into her breasts. He cupped her and toyed with her.

"Mamo-chan." She groaned, her head bowed towards him and he leaned up to capture her lips.

He flipped them over once more and her hands followed his body downwards until her hands enclosed around the waist of his pants, she slipped her hands inside and touched him. He grabbed her hands instantly and placed his forehead on hers. "Don't do that unless you want me to loose control, there'll be plenty of time to explore that part of it." He moved her hands upwards and placed them back on his chest.

She ignored his warning and slid his pants down his lean figure and skimmed her hands over his rock solid ass. He gripped her waist and grated his hard arousal into her. His moan of pleasure was her undoing and finally she got him out of them.

He quickly removed her shorts and placed his hand between her legs to prepare her for his entrance. She was so enthralled with him that as he slowly entered her, she was prepared for it. But at her gasp of pain he froze. He moaned and dropped his head onto her shoulder. "I didn't mean to hurt you." He attempted to draw out but she wrapped her legs around him to stop.

Usagi bit back another cry as her virginity broke and she raised his head with her hands. "Don't stop." She whispered, locking eyes with him. She brought his head back down in a kiss and he started to slowly move back and forth within her.

Soon her body was getting used to him and was able to take him in more deeply. Their tempo slowly increased, Mamoru was still worrying about hurting her further and she met him in a thrust and this time he gasped at the feel of her locking up on him.

Together they went over the edge into bliss. Their bodies shuddered in response to such an overwhelming feeling. They fell asleep in each other's arms, spent.

When they awoke that morning, Mamoru was watching Usagi sleep. "Good morning my husband." Usagi yawned.

"Was your first time as good as my first time?" Mamoru asked drawing patterns on her skin.

"Yes." She laid to rest his last concern by moving over him. "And I'm ready for an encore." She leaned down and kissed him.

"Anything my darling Mrs. Chiba." He grabbed her hips and lifted her to settle over her as he instantly hardened. He entered her in a way other than the traditional missionary position.

Again with their energy spent for now they lay beside each other and looked into the other's eyes contented.

During their third feverous round that was harder, faster then ever before not long after the second, there was a knock on the door. They froze in mid action as it registered to them that somebody might enter and Mamoru slid out of Usagi, covered her in a sheet and pulled a bathrobe on. Then he walked over to the door and opened it slightly.

The innkeeper was on the other side looking rather off colored before saying. "Ah, Chiba-san, I was just letting you know that the inn will keep heat, the rest of the town is locked up securely and that I'm leaving for the week. The town is yours."

"Thank you." Mamoru said, then he closed the door on the innkeeper, discarding his robe asked his wife. "Now, where were we?"

Usagi giggled and pulled him down. "I think we were here." And they started back up where they left off.

A few hours later Mamoru rolled over onto his wife after about the 10th time they had gone. "Are you sore at all?" His hand slipped in between her legs and ran his fingers into the opening down there. His mouth nuzzled her chin as he did so.

"A little." Usagi fidgeted as his fingers brushed her intimately.

"I think I have a remedy for that." His hand was suddenly gone and his weight was off of her. He pulled her to her feet, tore off the sheets and threw them in the hamper to be washed at a later point, wrapped a towel around her first before placing one around his hips.

"Where are we going?" Usagi wondered happily.

"You'll see." He picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Mamo-chan!" She laughed as he grabbed a key and headed out the door. He carried her down the steps and into the cold air of the mountain range, but he didn't stop there. He continued until they were right next to the hot spring. When he set her down he tore the towel away from her.

"Ah, the perfect sight." He laughed as she tried to cover herself. "We're married, and I enjoy looking at your splendid body."

She looked up at him with half covered eyes and moved so their bodies were touching, then she took off his towel. "I like you better this way too." She then backed off and moved into the water. The warmth massaged her lower region and all lasting pain washed away.

Mamoru followed her shortly. "This is why they call it a hot spring." He laughed and pulled her to sit on him. "Mmm, whet silk." He purred into her ear.

"You un-satisfyable." Usagi teased.

"No, you satisfy me nicely." He groaned as she slipped down purposely to take him in her hands. "Usako." He throbbed in her palms. "Oh, do that, that's good." He threw his head back and she continued to rub him. He was unable to stop himself from exploding. Once his head cleared he turned to look at her. "Ok, your turn." He pulled her half way out of the water so he had her breasts near his mouth. One hand went to cup her bottom and the other entered her from bellow. She didn't last long as he instinctively knew where to touch, when and why.

For the entire week they got closer not only physically but mentally and emotionally too. They couldn't keep their hands off each other and that lasted a lot longer than that week. They often missed engagements and other things they had to go to because while they were dressing their passion over came them.


	12. The end's only the beginning

- The End- The end is only the beginning

enticer: "Neither one of them would be too happy to be as short as their mother."

A couple of years down the road they were still going at it like newlyweds, the only difference now was that Usagi was a few months pregnant and he still thought she was the most stunning creature of the face of the planet. Even when their little boy with Usagi's blond hair and Mamoru's dark blue eyes was born they were still madly in love. Their daughter with Usagi's soulful blue eyes, cherub face and a pout already formed along with Mamoru's dark raven hair followed soon afterwards.

"I only hope they don't turn out like their parents." Ami ventured, looking at the still young couple making out on the chair instead of paying attention to Minako raving about how in love she was with Malachite and how they were going to get married.

"Why not?" Makoto asked.

"Because then they'll never get anywhere in life, they'll be arguing with their love until they're old and gray." Ami shook her head.

"I however do hope they turn out just like their parents." Rei said knowingly. "The years apart only strengthened their bond. The only thing I don't wish on either one of them is Usagi's shortness, while it works for her, neither one of them would be too happy to be as short as their mother."

"I think they're absolutely adorable." Minako sighed. "I hope Malachite and I turn out like that after years of marriage. And you Rei, how's yours going?"

"Great, but it's Ami that surprised me eloping without a word a year after Usagi and Mamoru did, they flew to the states and got married. What prompted it?" Rei turned on the blue haired woman.

"Well…" Ami was unsure if she should tell them, but decided to anyways. "When Usagi threw her bouquet, I caught it but hid it right away so nobody knew I did. Except my Zoicite found out when he was handing me my purse and we started to make plans then. But we didn't want it really public and it finally dawned on us that we could do that and arrive back and keep it hidden for awhile before telling all of you."

Usagi tore away from Mamoru as her cell phone rang. "Ah, it's work." She pouted. Mamoru took it from her and hung up.

"You'll call them back later." He pulled her by the waist to him engulfing her in his arms, nobody knew it yet, but a third child would be conceived tonight. They no longer had to worry about returning to the other, because they were always with them connected so tightly nothing could tear them apart anyways.

Minako looked over at the couple and something dawned on her. "Hey, I still don't know Usa-chan's phone number!" She wailed. Everybody ignored her and went back to talking about more important things.

-Al Finis

07/15/04- 8/30/04

---

Now that my faithful reviews have completed reading one of my only complete stories posted, please, don't daddle, read another one. Recomendation is the one called "It Had To Be You." That's if you enjoyed chapter ten...


End file.
